Dancing In The Dark
by gilmoreLLgirls
Summary: What happens when what occurs in Lucas' mind actually plays out in reality. Breyton all the way! suck at summaries lol
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Teske and myself have come together to write a fabulous Breyton fic for you all. My hat goes off to Teske for the storyline, she's the true genius behind it all. Enjoy

**Chapter 1.**

**NO POV (REALITY)  
**

_Decisions. We all make them. Though what happens when these decisions become fatal and your own life is at risk._

'That was Cooper' Nathan rushed to the edge of the bridge looking down into the dark depths of the river where the limo disappeared in.

'Cooper' yelled Nathan. Looking frantically into the water, hoping for some sign that they are alive and alright. Nothing.

'Cooper' Hayley joins her husband. This isn't suppose to happen, this was to be the happiest day of her life.

'Hayley call 911' Nathan asks whilst taking off his jacket

'Nathan don't' she begs, not wanting to lose her husband, the man of her dreams.

'I love you' was all that he said before he ran to the edge of the bridge and dives into the river to save his uncle and Rachel.

* * *

Lucas and his mother were driving to meet Hayley and Nathan to give her, her purse before they left for their honeymoon. As they drove around the corner they notice Hayley huddled in a heap in the middle of the bridge. Without thinking Lucas slams his brakes on causing the car to screech to a halt. Karen looks frantically at Lucas trying to find answers for his sudden reaction. Before she could speak Lucas was out of the car, racing over to Hayley.

'What happened?' pants Lucas as he looks around for Nathan.

'L-limo plunged over' is all she manages to say. Lucas crouches down and wraps his comforting arms around Hayley as she sobs into his chest.

'And Nathan? Where's Nathan?' he tried to be calm, not wanting to cause anymore pain. He had an inkling where he could be, but wanted confirmation for himself.

'He went in to save them' she sobs looking into Lucas' bright blue eyes.

That was all that needed to be said before he unravelled himself from his frantic best friend, knowing that he needs to save the man she loves. His brother.

'Lucas what do you think your doing?' Karen asks warily, as she walks quickly over to them.

'Saving the people I love' he says whilst he undid his tie, shoes and jacket. Tossing them carelessly into a heap.

'No your not' she replies sternly 'Wait for the paramedics and police to take care of it'

'There's not much time Mum. None of them have resurfaced' he explains whilst pulling up his shirt sleeves.

'That's exactly why I don't want you to go in after them. I don't think I can take losing you, not after losing Keith' she says tears forming in her eyes.

Lucas was now in an inner battle with himself. Should he go and try and save them or just stay helplessly on the bridge not knowing what is happening beneath the surface..

'I love you Mum. Tell Brooke I love her as well and she will forever be my pretty girl'. He smiles before he plunges into the river. As he pierces the darken surface of the river he could feel it seep through his suit. The weight dragging him down as he struggles to keep afloat. He takes a deep breath then plunges in search of the sunken limo.

It takes him a few good seconds before his eyes begin to focus. He peers around the dark depths and his eyes catch onto the vehicle that sits lonely on the darken depths of the river bed. He swims over peering into the window, no one. Maybe they have escaped? Maybe Nathan has managed to save them? As he turns around to swim up for air his pants become caught on the side of the car. No amount of forceful tugging could unlatch him. Oxygen now clearly becoming a problem he frantically moves his body about, hoping ripples in the water will develop to get the attention from the women above him, though time running out he felt himself become tired finds himself seeping into darkness.

**POV LUCAS (ALTERNATE WORLD)  
**

I open my eyes and I'm no longer under water fighting for my life. I'm laying in my small single bed. I roll over and notice the clock beaming brightly 8.45am. I jump out of bed wanting to know if Nathan, Cooper and Rachel are okay. I shuffle to the kitchen and see my mum cooking up a storm.

'Mum, what are you doing?' I ask as I walk to the fridge to grab a glass of milk.

'Making my son breakfast' she turns around briefly and smiles.

'Don't you have to work in the café today?'

'Yes but Jake has happily agreed to open for me'

'So what happened after I dived in after Nathan' I ask, not remembering what occurred after I got myself caught on the limo.

'What are you on about?' mum says confused

'You know after Hayley and Nathans wedding the limo plunged into the river and I went in after them' I say closing the fridge and turning to sit on the table.

'I don't know what you're talking about Luke, is this a dream you had?'

'No, no, no it actually happened'

'Luke sorry to tell you but Hayley and Nathan aren't married' she says as she joins me at the table her hand over mine in concern.

'What?' it is now my turn to question, confused with her answers.

'Yeah they are dating, but seriously marriage at your age' she laughs at the idea

I stand up from the table afraid what is happening, that maybe I wasn't the only one to swallow too much water. 'Oh, well I'm going to go out' I say pointing to the door.

'What about breakfast?'

'I'm not hungry' I lie as I quickly walk out to go see Brooke, for her to tell me what is actually happening and why my mother is acting all strange. Maybe it is pregnant hormones or something. I finally make my way to her apartment and knock on the door. No answer. I slowly open the door knowing she has a habit of forgetting to lock the front door. I walk my way through her deserted house. Maybe she really isn't home, however I hear a muffled sounds coming from her bedroom.

I hesitate hearing Peyton and Brookes voices, a smile appears on my face as I softly knock on the door.

'In a sec' came my favourite voice, however a little huskier then usual. She opens the door; her facial expression conveys it all. She was not expecting me to be here. I notice her hair is all dishevelled like she has just woken up.

'Um Luke what are you doing here?' she asks surprised her hands going to her hip as her eyebrow arches. I look at her and take in her beauty, how her stature is the biggest turn on.

'To see my girlfriend' I say obviously moving closer to her.

She moves back her hands over her chest protectively 'We have never dated' she states in a duh tone

'Huh' was all I managed to choke out, confusion evident. What the hell is going on?

**POV BROOKE (REALITY)  
**

The fight with Lucas I had earlier today keeps replaying in my mind.

**Flashback**

_Brooke is looking through some purses for her own purse as Lucas enters._

"_Look Brooke, I need you to listen to me, ok, I understand that you didn't know about the kiss, and I'm sorry for springing it on you, but I meant what I said. It didn't mean anything." He tried to explain his kiss with Peyton in the library. _

_Brooke's head shot up. "A kiss always means something." _

"_Ok, well, maybe you're right. But it wasn't a romantic moment. And you would know that if.."_

"_If what? I was there?" Brooke cut him off. "if what I was there?! As you so sweetly pointed out, at the party, the party that I threw for you, I wasn't there, was I?" she continued, using her hands to support her words. _

_Lucas closed his eyes. "Is it impossible, for you to forgive me?? I forgave you.."_

"_For What?"_

"_For Sleeping with Chris Keller." _

"_And you know what Lucas? I loved you for that. You had such grace in that moment that I fell in love with you all over again. I can't believe that you would use it now as a bargaining chip." Brooke said gaining tears in her eyes._

"_No, I'm not." Lucas said trying to defend himself. "I just need you to trust me and believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you. A part of me feels like ever since we got back together you've just been waiting, waiting to push me away."_

_Brooke's sadness turned into anger. "Oh, great! You kiss Peyton, again! And I'm pushing you away!" She yelled walking to another table, throwing another purse on it. "God! Why did I make everybody identical purses as wedding gifts!" _

_Lucas walked up to her. "I love you, Brooke. I don't know how else to say it."_

_Brooke gained tears in her eyes once again. "How about how you show it?? I am not pushing you away Lucas, I am holding on for dear life! But I need you to need me back! Why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss and why wouldn't you call me while you were away and why won't you ever just let me all the way in?" With every word she said, she pushed her hand to his chest as the place of his heart. _

**End Flashback**

I don't know why I made such a big deal out of it, I mean, Peyton was bleeding to death and Luke just protected her. Maybe Lucas is right, maybe I just forgive him for that one kiss, as he forgave me for that stupid Chris Keller part. I grab my car keys and I walk outside to go to Luke's as suddenly my cellphone beeped. I opened it and saw a text message from Karen.

_Come to the hospital. Take Peyton with you._

I wonder what it could possibly be. I hope it's nothing with Lucas or Haley or Nathan. God, I even hope it's nothing with Rachel. I quickly get into my car and race off to Peyton's. When I go in, I found her lying on her bed, drawing one of her sketches.

"Peyton?" I ask, trying not to scare her.

"Brooke." She states. "I didn't hear you come in. What's up?"

"We have to go to the hospital." I say, grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her with me. Not even listening as she asks me what's wrong. I almost ran over a kid on a skateboard with the speed I was driving. Peyton puts her hands on the dashboard in order to steady herself.

"Brooke, easy. It's not gonna change anything if you come just five minutes later. You don't have to race." She says, actually making a point.

"I'm sorry." I whine. "I just don't know what's going on and I would really like to know."

"Me too, sweetie, me too." Peyton calms me. "But that doesn't mean you have to drive so fast or you're gonna end up in hospital too. And I wouldn't be able to handle that. Not since my mom died in the hospital."

I sigh slowly and slow the car down 'til a normal speed. As we arrive to the hospital, I run in, not even bothering taking my car keys with me. I see Karen sitting on a chair with her head in her hands.

"Karen?" I ask.

Before she could answer, Peyton stands besides me and hands me my car keys.

"Thanks." I quickly say, before turning to Karen once again. "Karen, what's wrong?"

"It's Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Rachel and Cooper." She says between sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

POV PEYTON (reality)

Hospital. Just thinking of the word sends cold shivers throughout my body as I wrap my arms around my waist to calm myself down. Nothing ever good occurs in hospitals, it's ironic really considering it's a place where newborns are brought into the world and people's lives are saved. Not for me though, it seems to be a place where _people always leave_. Standing outside the multi storey hospital I am brought back to memories of my mum, I lost her in this very hospital. I sigh as I fumble around with Brooke's car keys as she left them in the ignition whilst she rushed inside.

I take a deep breath knowing I have to be strong I can't let my fears take control of me when there other people more important people such as Brooke, who needs me. I wrap my jacket around my body as begin to swiftly walk through the entrance. I immediately am bombarded with people rushing about to various rooms, people crying in agony from various injuries. _You can do this Peyton. Focus on looking for Brooke, _I think to myself. I manage to find Brooke and Karen in the waiting room. Karen looks as though she hasn't been asleep or eaten anything for a good few hours, her mascara stains the side of her cheek and I knew it was Lucas.

'Karen?' Brooke asks worry etched in her tone as she slowly walks closer. Karen seems lost for words, she opens her mouth but nothing flows out. She closes her eyes and breaths in focusing on producing a proper answer.

I take this moment of silence as my opportunity to hand Brooke her car keys. As our hands faintly touch, my stomach begins to do flips. I look to the ground embarrassed at what I'm feeling towards this girl. _This isn't right Peyton, she's not like that plus she has Lucas_.

'Thanks' Brooke faintly smiles at me before turning her attention back to Karen. 'Karen, what's wrong?'

'It's Hayley, Nathan, Lucas, Rachel and Cooper' she manages to choke out between sobs as she wraps Brooke in a tight hold. 'Rachel and Cooper were trapped in the limo that went off the bridge into the river. Nathan dived in after them to save them, but he didn't resurface. Then Lucas, being him crazy I'll save people self dived in after and well….' She drifts off.

'Well?' Brooke whimpers frightened to know the result of her boyfriends condition

'He's in a coma' she sobs 'the others should make a full recovery; Haley is being treated for shock'.

I gulp trying to process the little information Karen told us, time seemed to stand still. It was much worse then I thought it would be. Not one loved one is stuck fighting for their life, but it seems to be all our loved ones. A stray tear falls from my eyes on to my cheek as I quickly wipe it away knowing I have to be strong for these two anxious women in front of me.

Karen untangles herself from Brooke's embrace and sits back in her spot she was occupying before me and Brooke arrived. Brooke however wasn't haven't much luck herself. Her legs seem to buckle and she collapses in a heap on the floor repeating the words 'no, no, no, not now' rocking back and forth.

I bit my lip, my heart breaking to several pieces as I crouch down to her eye level placing my hand on her soft cheek as her chocolate eyes meet mine 'Everything's going to be fine' I whisper wiping the fresh set of tears.

She looks torn whether to believe me or not 'how do you know?' she begs

'They are strong Brooke, they're fighters and Lucas isn't going anywhere, he loves you too much' with the last words I spoke she grabs me into a hug sobbing into my chest as I hold her for dear life as I stroke her hair trying to calm her down. It was the hardest thing to tell her Lucas loves her, knowing I will never be the one lucky enough to be loved in that kind of way by my best friend.

After a few good minutes Brooke manages to calm down enough pulling away slightly, though not letting go of me entirely 'Thanks' she faintly replies a small strained smile appearing and I nod my head 'I'm here for you Brooke, always. I know I haven't been the perfect best friend lately, but I want to prove to you that you can trust me again'.

She nods her head slowly a sign I hope that she is going to give me another chance. A chance I ain't gunna break ever again. If only she knew that the kiss for Lucas in the library on the day of the tragic school shooting wasn't intended for him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_I'm tired Luke. Are you tired?' I say looking to him, my body felt heavy and I was praying that we will make it out of here alive._

'_Yeah. But you got to stay awake, all right?' he quickly replies and I can here by the tone of his voice he is becoming worried. I would be to if I was in his shoes, but not even the loss of blood was affecting me. I'm more concerned to see Brooke, to have her in my arms, for her to be the one in this library with me not him. Selfish I know. 'Talk to me' he quickly states again getting me out of my train of thought. 'Tell me about a good day'._

_A good day, the only good days I have ever had were with Brooke, whenever we are together I have a smile on my face and manage to laugh and truly enjoy myself. 'We had a snow day, sixth grade. Do you remember?' I ask now eager to tell him this story, he nods his head in agreement wanting me to continue._

'_It was like this whole other world just came in overnight and took ours away. And Brooke' I pause after saying her name, letting it linger in the silence as her chocolate brown eyes and gorgeous dimples come to mind. I gently shake my head to focus again. 'She came over and we made a snow fort with a tunnel'. Lucas laughs just picturing the two of us in the snow and I couldn't help but join in especially as Brooke and I look like an unlikely pair building snow castles._

'_And we stayed inside there all day' I sigh trying to avoid the darkness that wanted to swallow me whole. 'And it seemed so safe. Like everything was okay. Like everything our world was about to become, maybe we could just stop it and stay little kids for one more day'. How I wished more then anything I could turn back the clock when in was me and Brooke against the world with no disruptions, when guys weren't and issue._

'_But then it got cold. Kind of like now' tears begin to form in my eyes as fear seeps in as I question whether I will make it out alive 'they're gunna come now'_

'_Who?' Lucas asks confused his eyes bore into mine as he tries to work out what I'm babbling on about._

'_All of them' I manage to whisper, I feel tired as a warm tear falls onto my cheek. 'The reporters and the psychologists. Then the analysts and the so-called experts. And they're gunna try to make sense of this. But they're not gunna be able to. And even if we do make it out of here, we're always gunna carry it with us. It's never gunna be the same'. It was true; it's going to be imprinted on each of our lives in different ways._

'_It's not glass, is it?' I ask changing the subject quite suddenly, peering down at my leg the blood seeping through my favourite pair of jeans 'in my leg?'_

_He looks on unsure how to answer whether to lie or tell the truth. 'No' he simply answers 'it's a bullet'. I knew that already, I knew it was the bullet from Jimmy's gun; I just didn't want to acknowledge that it was, making it seem all the more real._

_As if reading my fearful expression he tries to calm me down. 'Now, I may have to get you out of here, okay? But nothing will happen to you. I promise'. He was so sincere and I believed that he would be saving me, though not for the right reasons._

'_You're always saving me' I smile weakly looking back to the floor in embarrassment._

_He shakes his head 'somebody's got to'._

'_If I say, __I love you__ right now; will you hold it against me?' I ask worried at his reaction about this. I'm not referring it to him as such, but towards someone else who has had my heart for awhile now. I know he won't understand, but I can't think of a way to. 'Because I've lost a lot of blood' I try and laugh at the last part trying to keep the mood a bit lighter._

'_Come here' I whisper as I look into his blue eyes. He does what I say and he leans cautiously forward towards mine and on queue I lean in as well and capture his lips in a passionate kiss, however I'm not thinking about kissing Lucas, I'm picturing they are Brooke's strawberry flavoured lips. Hoping that when Lucas kisses Brooke it will somehow transfer to her. If I don't make it I don't want to leave without saying goodbye and this is the only way I know how._

'_Just in case you can't keep your promise' I say whilst I pat his thigh, thinking how lucky Brooke is to have Lucas apart of her life, if only I could be the kind of person Brooke needs._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I sigh rubbing my eyes trying to keep awake, not willing myself to fall asleep, not when Brooke is having a hard enough time herself falling into a peaceful slumber. She keeps tossing and turning mumbling incoherent words. All I can do is play with her hair which seems to soothe her and whisper in her ear 'everything is alright'. _But is it?_

**  
POV BROOKE (reality) **

Here I am. Sitting in my best friends arms in the hospital, fearing for people, their lives. Peyton slowly strokes my hair as she knows it calms me down. We're almost waiting for 2 hours as finally someone comes up to us.

"Haley!" I yell, getting up and running in her arms. Letting my tears fall.

"I'm okay, Brooke, I'm okay." She says as we pull away. Peyton is the next to fall in Haley's arms. "How is the rest going?"

"Still no answer." Karen says as she pulls Haley in her arms. "The only thing we know is that Luke's in a coma."

Haley pulls away so quick that I almost thought she was going back into shock.

"Can we see him?" she asks. The question that was on my mind for so long was being asked. I don't know why I didn't ask it, I just felt calm to be in Peyton's arms.

"No, the doctors say he's got too much brain activity." Karen says as more tears fall from her face. I can't take it anymore. I get up from Peyton's arms and run outside while I hope that Peyton will follow to be the one that comforts me.

**  
POV LUCAS (alternate world)**

"What do you mean, we never dated? Sure, we had a fight at the wedding, but does that mean you have to throw away all our good times?" Lucas rambles as he was still standing outside Brooke's door.

"What wedding?" Brooke asks as she was truly confused.

"You really don't know, don't you?" Lucas says as he raises an eyebrow.

"Know what?" Brooke replies, raising an eyebrow too.

"Nothing." Lucas says quickly. "Eh, just... nothing." He turns around and walks away.

Brooke watches him walking away as she shrugs her shoulders, turning around to go back in to Peyton.

**  
POV BROOKE (reality)**

I was sitting under a tree in the park where I always used to sit when I was down or having a hard time.

"Hey." Came a soft voice behind me. I turn my head to see my best friend standing behind me. I smile as she sits next to me. "Are you okay?"

I simply shrug my shoulders as a tear begins to fall on my cheek. She wipes it away with her thumb and I lean into her touch. I don't know why, but it sends shivers down my spine. Aren't I supposed to only have these shivers when Lucas touches me? I rest my head on her shoulder as she gives me a kiss on my head. I slowly close my eyes and try not to think of Lucas, Nathan, Rachel and Cooper. She leans back against the tree and pulls me with her so I was lying against her. I throw my arm around her waist and I'm sure I felt her muscles tense. I decide not to pay attention to it and just let my thoughts flow back to one of our good times.

Flashback

"Listen, you hear that?" Brooke asked as she and Peyton were lying on the deck of her dad's boat.

"_Hear what?" Peyton asked with her eyes still closed._

"_Silence. It's nice."_

"_Yeah. At least it was until you started talking." Peyton laughed as Brooke soon laughed with her. _

_Brooke closed her eyes again. "So what do you wanna do after this? I was thinking maybe, some ice cream, a little lingerie, facial?_

"_It's okay to miss him, Brooke." Peyton said as she knew why Brooke wanted to keep her mind busy. _

"_Miss who?"_

"_Lucas."_

_Brooke looked over to Peyton before she spoke. "I don't, miss him, really... maybe a little, you know, now that he moved. But whatever. There's other fish in the sea. We'll find new boyfriends. Which wouldn't be hard considering you're you and I'm me." _

_Maybe we don't find a boyfriend, but a girlfriend... Peyton thought to herself. _

"_Yeah. His loss. Jake's too." Peyton said, not wanting her feelings to be revealed._

"_Wanna know a secret? I was secretly pulling for you and Jake." Brooke blurted out._

"_Even when I was at the top of your "Bitch List?" Peyton laughed._

"_Even then, you know why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I wasn't into him." _

_Both girls bursted out in a fit of laughter._

End flashback

Peyton snapped me out of my thoughts by standing up.

"What are you doing?" I ask looking up to her, missing the contact of lying against her, even though I'm not sure why I miss that contact.

"Karen just called. They let us see Lucas. You were in deep thought, you didn't hear my cell." She smiled, pulling me up.

"Really?" I ask pulling her into a hug. "That means he's outta coma?"

"No sweetie." Peyton sighs. "I'm sorry."

My smile disappears as soon as it had appeared. I pull away crossing my arms around my stomach. Peyton holds out her hand and I grab it as fast as I can. She entwines our fingers and leads me back to the hospital.

As we arrive at the hospital, I see Nathan sitting in a chair, holding Haley. He gets up as soon as he sees us and he pulls me and Peyton in a hug.

"Glad to see you're okay." Peyton mumbles into his shirt.

"Me too." Nathan replies. "I just hope everything's gonna be fine with Luke and Uncle Cooper and even though I'm not such a big fan of Rachel, I hope she's gonna be fine too."

We pull away as we see Karen walking towards us.

"How is he?" Haley asks hopefully.

"No change." She says. "He looks so peaceful." We all smile, but that soon vanished. "Brooke?"

"Yeah?" I ask as I lift my head.

"Do you wanna go see him?" She asks me.  
For a moment I'm thinking of going into his room, but I actually can't. "I just... I can't." I say as I run away out of the hospital once again, tears falling from my face. I can't let them see how vulnerable how am. The only person who's ever seen me vulnerable and the only one I ever _want_ to see me vulnerable is Peyton.

A/N: thanks for the reviews very much appreciated, sorry for the confusion earlier with what was reality and what wasn't. hope it makes more sense now lol. Enjoy! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.  
**

**POV BROOKE (Alternate world)  
**

I close the door behind me and walk over to the bed and sit staring at my hands deep in thought.

"Brooke are you okay?" Peyton asks, noticing the change in my mood and internally cursing at the person who was at the door earlier for doing so.

"I'm fine" I quietly reply hoping this will satisfy the blonde. _He thought we were together? Wedding? He better not be playing me._

"No your not, who was at the door?" Peyton asks more firmly, moving from under the covers over to me and laces her hand with mine and lightly squeezing, a comforting gesture on her behalf and I couldn't help but smile as I look at our two interlacing hands. I couldn't be any happier then I am now, but Lucas, something is different about him.

"Lucas" I said and a silence seeped into the room as we both were in our own thoughts. Broody has never caused any problems between me and Peyton, he was the first one to support us, but something doesn't see right. It's like he can't remember anything, almost like he came from an alternate universe. _Maybe he was sleepwalking_?

"Lucas Scott?" Peyton asks curiously, making sure she was on the same track as I was. I look into her green orbs and can see the worry conveyed in her eyes, she has always been jealous of my close friendship with Broody, but she shouldn't be, I only have eyes for her.

"Yes, how many other Lucas' are there?" I question throwing my hands in the air, growing irritated with her nonsense

"Well I don't know" she shrugs, smiling to herself at how ridiculous she must have sounded to the brunette "what did he want anyways?" I sigh and rub my eyes, trying to think back at the quick conversation we had, hoping I won't sound insane when I tell her.

"He was talking like we were together and then something about a wedding" I babble more to myself. I know it sounds ridiculous what he was talking about, but to anyone else me and him would make the perfect couple. Basketball star of Tree Hill Ravens dating head cheerleader of Ravens, makes perfect sense, but not to me.

"Together" was all that she could mutter without freaking out completely about losing the girl of her dreams, now that Brooke knows how Lucas feels, even though he sounds like he has suffered a massive blow to the head.

"Don't go getting all jealous, you know I only have eyes for you" I say honestly squeezing the blondes hand in assurance, a smile lightly playing across the Peyton's features. "But I'm worried about him… something's different" I continue, I didn't know how to put it into words; it was hard for me to comprehend.

"Do you think we should go talk to Karen?" Peyton asks as she lays her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her in close.

"Yeah it will at least help ease my mind" I whisper as I kiss her forehead gently

"I can think of something else that can ease your mind" she smirks whilst caressing her hand up my thigh sending chills throughout my body.

"Well it couldn't hurt to try" I reply huskily as Peyton straddles over my body, my attention now fully on her, my senses going into over drive. The first touch of our lips to mine was too agonizingly slow for my liking. My hands come up from where they were limply resting and I cup the back of Peyton's neck, demanding more contact, playing with a stray curl. She smiles into the kiss and presses herself even closer to my body, the warmth radiating from the both of us as our lips now together more forcefully. I can't help but let out moan as I play with the hem of her top, wanting nothing more then to rip it off her to showcase her perfect body.

Peyton pulls back her forehead leaning against mind as we both try and catch our breath "We should probably go see Karen" Peyton quickly says before I could lean in again for another searing kiss. I groan in frustration at the loss of contact with her body as she slips away to get changed. _Lucas better have a good excuse_. As I fold my arms and pout.

**POV PEYTON (reality)**

"Do you want to go in, Peyton?" Karen asks turning to me now. I watch Brooke run away.

"I think I'm gonna go after Brooke." I say looking at Karen. She understands me and nods. I quickly turn around and chase after Brooke. As I reach the door of the hospital, I see her running towards the parc nearby. I finally catch up to her as she sits on a bench near the lake. "Hey"

"Hi." She huskily says as she whipes a few tears away.

"Why won't you go in and see Lucas?" I ask as I sit next to her.

"I just... I can't keep lying to him." She says softly. I even think she was surprised I heard it.

"What?" I ask. "What are you lying to him about?"

"My feelings." She says as her tears start to flow faster.

"What? Why?" I ask as I become suddenly curious. Maybe a little too much.

"I kinda have feelings for someone else." She says as I just stare at her.

"Who?" I ask.

Instead of answering my question, she just places her lips against mine for a soft kiss. She pulls back and looks at me as I just stare at her surprised.

"I knew it, I do everything wrong these days!" she yells as she throws her hands in the air walking away.

"Brooke!" I yell after her, but as she turns around a guy runs against her and pushes her in the lake.

**POV LUCAS (alternate world)**

What is going on? I question myself as I sit on the bench next to our house. I don't know what the hell is going on. Brooke doesn't even know we're together, Haley and Nathan aren't married and my mom doesn't know what happened. Suddenly Keith appears in front of me.

"Keith?" I mumble. He nods and walks closer to me.

"Hi Luke." He says as he grabs me into a hug.

I'm too stunned to do something. "Weren't you dead?"

"Yes and technically I still am." He says.

"But how?" I ask not understanding all of this.

"I'm just your guide Luke." He says.

"Guide for what?" I ask.

"You don't know? You're in a coma buddy. This isn't the reality." Keith says.

"So, that's the reason why mum doesn't know what happened, why Nathan and Haley aren't married and why Brooke doesn't know we dated?" I ramble.

"So, you went to their places already huh." Keith says. "You only saw that Brooke didn't know you dated?"

"Well, yeah."

Keith lets out a small laugh. "There's a lot more you don't know about Brooke in this world yet." He says. He puts an arm around my shoulder before adding "And Peyton" to his sentence.

"What about Brooke and Peyton?" I ask, still not quite understanding all of this.

"Everything on it's time Luke, everything on it's time." Keith says as we are suddenly not in front of our house anymore.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"This is Peyton's new house. She lives here with Brooke." Keith says.

"Of course they live together, they are best friends." I say laughing.

"They are not best friends, buddy." Keith catches me by surprise by saying this.

"But I went to Brooke's house earlier, Peyton was there too." I say.

"They were probably just packing the rest of Brooke's stuff." Keith says as I now really don't know what's going on.

"But if they're not best friends, why do they live together?" I ask confused.

"They are married." He answers as I need time to let that sink in.

"Married?"

**POV PEYTON (reality)**

It takes a few second for my mind to work again as I run to the edge of the lake. Not seeing Brooke anywhere I call out her name. "Brooke!" Tears start to form in my eyes.

"Help!" I suddenly heard. I look to my left and see Brooke struggling to keep her head above water. I guess she is too surprised to swim, coz she can swim. I do the first thing that comes into my mind. I jump in the water and swim to Brooke. I grab her and pull her as gently as I could to the edge and lay her on the grass. I climb out myself and rest Brooke's head on my lap.

"Are you okay?" I ask as tears of relief roll down my cheeks.

"Yeah, I am now. Thanks." She says as she looks at me. "Why did you rescue me?"

"What kind of question is that?" I ask as a little laugh escaped from my mouth. She laughs too and her eyes rest on mine. I give her a kiss. "I couldn't afford to lose you." I say as I look into her eyes and smile. She smiles back at me before she intertwines her fingers with mine. "I do think we need to get back to the hospital though."

Brooke nods and gets up. She intertwines our fingers once again as we walk to the hospital.

"Don't ask." Brooke says as Nathan and Haley look at us and see that we're still wet.

Before they could ask Karen runs up to us.

"They say that Lucas' brain activity as abnormally high" She says as we all stare at her.


End file.
